


brat

by marblemugs



Series: skip & kiss [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblemugs/pseuds/marblemugs
Summary: season changes!





	brat

As summer turns into fall, Johnny notices Ten on campus more often. Ten always sends him a cheerful smile and a wave, which Johnny finds himself too shy to return with the same enthusiasm more often than not. It’s an endless back-and-forth Johnny’s too shy to break. 

 

The next time they’re brought together is at the junior dance show. It’s teenagers who are mentored by the University’s dance majors. Kun and Sicheng and Doyoung’s younger brothers will be in it, since they attend the high school nearby. The ever-passive person he is, Johnny lets himself be dragged along. He’s surprised when he sees Ten. Honestly. He tries not to put too much importance on anything so he’s balanced, but he loves being around Ten. His presence is brightening. 

 

“Long time no see, Mr. Suh,” Ten bounces up to him immediately. “Excited to see my children?” 

 

“I was dragged here. I’m excited to see you, though.” Johnny’s not sure how that came out. But Ten blushes a pretty rosy pink, so Johnny counts it a win. 

 

“What a charmer. What a charmer! No wonder all the girls are in love with you.” 

 

“They’re actually not but alright.” 

 

“We didn’t even get to hang out after the show,” Ten goes off on a tangent, walking with him when he goes to find his seat and plopping down in what’s supposed to be Yuta’s. “And I didn’t even get your number.” 

 

“Ah, I’m not very good at socializing, that’s my bad. Once in a blue moon I make a new friend. Here.” Johnny’s caught in Ten’s playful wide eyes. He unlocks his phone and hands it over for Ten to create a contact. 

  
  
  


The show seems to drag on forever. They’re good, the kids, but Johnny’s tired. He barely musters up enough energy to cheer for Jisung and Chenle and Renjun and the rest of them. There’s a touch of guilt tugging at his stomach, since they’d worked so hard, but it’s overcome quickly by the drowning need to just  _ sleep _ . 

 

And he tries to pick up his energy when the show’s over, hugging the kids one by one (after all, he’s just as much a big brother to them as their biological brothers are - especially Hyuck, an orphan Johnny likes to think he’s taken under his wing). Ten’s certainly bouncy, as are his friends, absolutely ecstatic over the successful show. It’s uncharacteristic for Johnny to be so sluggish, even when he’s exhausted, and Hyuck seems to pick up on it first. 

 

“Did you have a lot of work this week, hyung?” Hyuck snuggles against Johnny’s chest immediately, knowing he’s always welcome there. Johnny kisses the top of his head. “You look like you’re about to drop.” 

 

“Yeah. I’m running on a bullet coffee and not much else. I had to finish my final portfolio.” 

 

“That sounds fancy.” Hyuck looks up, chin resting on Johnny’s sternum. “But did you like the show?” 

 

“‘Course I did. You were fantastic. All grown up now.” 

 

“I’m not  _ that _ old, hyung. I’m seventeen.” 

 

“That’s pretty old.” 

 

“You’re twenty one!  _ You’re _ old!” 

 

“Age is a concept.” Johnny waves a large bear paw, making Hyuck giggle. “Where’s Mark at? I haven’t seen that boyfriend of yours in a long time.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Hyuck groans. “Stop saying that.” 

 

“Boyfriend, boy space friend, same thing. Where’s he at?” 

 

“Probably with Sicheng, I don’t know. Seems like everyone wants to be around Sicheng but you.” 

 

“I don’t like crowds.” Johnny registers then that Hyuck’s still wrapped up in his arms, and squeezes a little to make him release. Hyuck holds on tighter. Okay. “You wanna let go?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Brat.” Johnny just lifts him up, slinging Donghyuck until he’s around his back and making his way towards where he’d caught a glimpse of Yuta’s pastel pink hair. “Do you have a curfew tonight?” 

 

“No. Mrs. Kang said she wants me to have fun.” 

 

“That’s a new one.” 

 

“Tell me about it.” 

 

“You wanna sleep in the dorms tonight?” Johnny glances at Hyuck, who’s resting his chin on Johnny’s shoulder. His face lights up. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, ‘s just me and Taeil. He won’t mind.” 

 

“What about Ten hyung?” 

 

“I - I don’t know him too well.” 

 

“Oh. He talks about you a lot. I thought...oh, I dunno.” Hyuck tugs at Johnny’s hoodie to be let down. “Thank you.” 

  
  
  
  


That night, when Hyuck’s finally asleep, curled up warm and tiny in Johnny’s lap, bless his heart (Johnny adores the boy), he’s still thinking about Ten. It’d seemed odd to him that Ten had approached him so quickly, despite all of his friends and his dance crew being present. And again it’d seemed odd that Ten would talk about him to the kids, who already know him well enough. 

 

Suddenly he remembers Ten’s contact is in his phone. Doing his best not to move too much, Johnny reaches for his phone where it’s charging on the nightstand, and slides it open. 

 

**10!!!**

 

The contact is still open from the show. Johnny taps the message button tapping at the keys uncertainly. 

 

_ hi this is johnny _

 

Almost instantly there’s a response. Absentmindedly Johnny takes to carding his fingers through Hyuck’s hair, noting subconsciously that the boy could use a little affection. 

 

_ Hi Johnny!!!!!!  _

 

And so for hours Johnny lies awake with a sleeping Donghyuck in his arms, sending messages back and forth with Ten, the urge to sleep almost completely gone with the way Ten’s bubbly personality seems to translate even through text. Johnny thinks that if an Americano were a person, it’d be Ten. 

 

_ OMO JOHNNY DIDNT U SAY UR TIRED OMO OMO GO TO SLEEP  _

 

Johnny smiles a little. Ten’s so cute. 

 

_ ok ill sleep now, _ he concedes finally. 

 

_ GOOD OMG IM SORRY U SHOULDVE SLEPT EARLIER!!!!  _ Still shouting. Johnny can almost hear his high-pitched voice in his head. 

 

_ its okay stop yelling. goodnight baby  _

 

_ GOODNIGHT JOHNNY <<3 _

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt want to copy the tags bc....im lazy HAHAHAH


End file.
